wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
All The Leaves In A Jungle
All The Leaves In A Jungle This is the story of multiple fanon RainWings and LeafWings. This is a fanon fanfiction. It takes place in the time zone of the Epilouge of The Poison Jungle. This fanfiction may contain spoilers to TPJ. The characters in this book are * Limey * Sparkling * Emerald * Oak * Ivy * Tiger * Epic * Holly * Ash * Hickory * Lemon * Citrus * Clementine * Rainbow * Snakeroot Link To Character Pages: Characters (Page editing will be seen to soon) 'OWNERSHIP' This fan fiction is owned by LimeyTheRainwing and JungleLilyTheRainwing ONLY. Do NOT steal these characters or this story or ELSE!!! Prologue 'Rainbow and Snakeroot' "Shhh. Shhh. Hand me the eggs." Rainbow whipered to her husband, Snakeroot. Their two-year-old son and their one-year-old daughter stood next to them. "Hush," Snakeroot said, sliding two eggs into Rainbow's talons. "Limey, Epic, you two need to get home. Find our hut in the rainforest." His two dragonets nodded sadly and flew away. Snakeroot turned back to his wife. They knew where to hide the eggs where their dragonets could find them. They rushed over to a creek while angry voices chased them. The large hole that led into an underground grotto was a fun area they liked playing in with Limey and Epic. They figured their dragonets could find their way there. The tiny sand island was covered in lava lamp crystals, making it a perfect hatchery. Rainbow and Snakeroot buried their eggs half in the sand and hurried out of the grotto. Right as the got out, the angry IceWings found them. They started attacking each other, blue blood spraying through the air. Despite this, the IceWings managed to take Snakeroot and Rainbow captive. "You're gonna love what we've got planned for you." An IceWing whispered coldly to their prisoners. As the dragons poked them away, Rainbow and Snakeroot looked back at the grotto and their eggs. They shared their last thought. I'm going to never see you hatch, but I still love you. Chapter One 'Sparkling' Sparky ran through the bubbling creek that lead to the ocean. It had almost been a full year since she had left the rainforest. Maybe I should go back, she thought. No. I love it here. I’ll be throwing my wonderful life away and becoming a lazy pile of scrolls. But she really felt the urge to go back. Why had she even gone in the first place? Sparky had asked herself this many times, but being amnesia''' struck, her mind refused to answer her. Fine, she decided. I’ll leave tomorrow. And with that she went to sleep. Sparky jumped and splashed for what she thought would be the last time. She drank the water of the creek and walked around. “Ouch!” Sparky exclaimed; she had stubbed her claw on something. She peered into the water and jumped back in surprise. She had stubbed her claw on a rock. And ordinary, old rock. But that wasn’t what had surprised her. It was a hole. In the year she had been living in this creek, she had never noticed this strange hole. The hole was a little bigger than egg. She decided she wanted to enter the hole, but she would have to dig. She stabbed her talons into the mud and pulled up wet dirt. After an hour, she was satisfied. Perfect. It’ll be just the right size to squeeze into. She thought. Sparky grunted as she pushed her way through the hole. It was tight, but she fit. Inside was a large grotto filled with gems. The floor was lined with glowing diamonds and luminescent moss scattered the walls. The hole was a few feet above the floor and it emptied out into a waterfall, the source of the water that covered the floor. The was a small sandy shoal in the middle of the grotto. As Sparky stepped on it, she felt very warm. Fiery crystals poked out of the sand, heating the island. And sitting in the middle of the island was something that had memories rushing back to Sparky. Lying there was an egg. A RainWing egg. Chapter Two '''Ivy The LeafWing watched Oak from the shadows. Ivy wasn't sure if PoisonWings were allowed to like SapWings, but she did. She loved the way how Oak took easy steps and didn't want to do anything TOO reckless. Ivy like his laugh and his dark green scales streaked with mahogany. His cautious self was something no one could dislike. Oak was someone to truly admire. Ivy had no known family. Her grandparents had died in the Tree Wars and her parents had abandoned her. No one dared tell her who her cruel parents were and if she had any siblings. But when she could, she treated Oak like a brother. Then Princess Hazel flew around. "Everybody! Queen Sequoia has been Hive Minded! We need to cross the ocean!" Ivy stared at her. "You're crazy!" She shouted. "I AM NOT CRAZY! BY THE BOOK, PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" Hazel shout back to many LeafWings. There is nothing but water out there. ''Ivy thought, fiercely. ''We will die. ''But green dragons were already heading to the ocean. Ivy face-taloned herself and moved with the group. They moved from island to island in Dragonfly Bay and eventually, islands out in the middle of the ocean. After several days of traveling, land came into view. This surprised Ivy, but as they got closer, they saw the place they were heading was cold. She flew over to Oak. "Shh." She whispered. "Let's head in a different direction." Ivy pointed to a sandy beach, away from the icy cliff they were headed to. Oak shook his head. "No! It is too dangerous!" A group of LeafWings over heard their conversation. They flew over. "Hey! I'm Holly!" Said a reddish-brownish one with spots of pine green. The second one smiled. "I'm Ash." She said. She was so dark green, that she was almost back. She had a red tail and head. The last one looked a them confidently. "Hey, there! I'm Hickory!" He was a boring wood color with splotches of lime. His eyes were like deep sapphire, staring into the mist. Ash looked at them and smirked. "I heard you talking about going in a different direction. Let's stay with the group for now then when we get there, we can explore." The five LeafWings looked on head. They saw the ice cliff was very close now. They had finally reached Pyrrhia. Chapter Three '''Epic' Epic watched proudly as his younger sister, Limey, did flips in the air. She was excited to go hunting in the ocean today. It was one of her favorite thing. They flew and dodged branches and vines hanging from the canopy of the trees. They walked along the edges of the Mud Kingdom to reach their favorite spot. Limey and Epic landed on the natural sand dock. They were both surprised to so someone already there. Sitting peacefully, holding an egg, at the edge of the dock, was a green RainWing. Epic walked up behind her. "Um, excuse me, but, who are you?" He asked. The RainWing, startled, jumped up. "Oh! Uh, sorry, I'm Sparky," She said. "I found this egg. I remembered it is my sister. I was just on my way back to the rainforest, then..." She trailed off, knowing they knew the rest. Epic saw Sparky's eyes. They seemed hypnotized by something. Was it Epic's handsomeness? He laughed to himself at the thought. Limey stood impatiently looking at the two dragons. "You two look like those yucky scenes in romance scrolls where they are just about to kiss," Limey complained. "Go ahead! I'm closing my eyes!" Epic rolled his eyes. "No, we are not going to kiss!" His sister let out a sigh of relief and pounced into the water. Epic pointed a claw at the rainforest. "That's were the rainforest is." Sparky thanked him and flew away. Do I love her? I'm not sure. The only sure thing is that I'll never kiss ANYONE in front of Limey. But I do like Sparky. In a friendly way... I think. Chapter Four Ash They fluttered down onto the freezing snow. "Now," Ash hissed quietly. "While they're distracted!" She was talking about the other LeafWings, wondering what to do now. Her best friend, Holly, was the first to respond. Hickory came next. Then Oak and Ivy walked over. "We are going to fly down there," She drew a quick map of Pyrrhia and then a diagonal line across it. "From quick lesson from my mother. She showed me a map." Ash liked being the leader of everyone. She might have been hatched into the SapWings, but she truly wanted to do what the PoisonWings wanted. She felt that revenge was the best option in times. But at other times, you should stop and think. They started flapping their leaf-shaped wings in the direction they supposed. Ash flew for hours, but was happy with Holly at her side. Holly was something more than a friend. Do I LOVE her? But... I KNOW Hickory likes me. So who do I choose? After a whole day's worth of flying, they landed near a rain forest. They spotted two RainWings going home with fish. Holly went with Ash and captured the RainWings. "Alright," Ash muttered. "We need some fish." The tinier one who was lime-green spoke first. "Alright," She said. "You can have our fish," She turned to the older one. "Epic, tell them they can have the fish. They'll just leave us alone." The bigger one nodded. "Yes!" He said frantically. "You can have ALL out fish!" But Ash peered at them. She noticed their leaf-pattern wings. She noticed the leaf-like flaps on their tails. Ash wasn't sure what kind of dragon these were, but they looked half LeafWing. "What kind of dragon are you?" Ash hissed. "W-we're r-RainWings." The smaller one stammered. "No you aren't." Ash spat "Fine," The bigger one shouted out. "We are half ''RainWIng and ''half ''LeafWing." Ash pondered his explaination for a second then said "Hmmm. If your names are Limey and Epic, than I know you father." Chapter Five '''Sparky' Tall trees added to Sparky's memories. She remembered running through the trees with the egg in a talon. She remembered being scared and terrified of turning back. She remembered dragons shouting. She remembered stopping at the creek and losing the egg. The moons gleamed onto her egg and it rattled. "It's hatching!" She gasped. Cracks ran along the edges, then the shell burst away. A emerald-green dragon sat in the egg's place. Her eyes were bright. She smiled at Sparky. "GOBWEEE LABABABABABALII MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She shrieked joyfully. Sparky held the dragonet in one talon and shot into the air. She then dove down into the rainforest and a hidden green village appeared in front of her. She looked for the nearest dragon. "Where might I find Queen Exquisite?" She asked the nearest dragon. He blinked at her sleepily. "Oh, didn't you hear? We now only have one queen, and she is in the usual queen's hut." Sparky was surprised, but didn't stay to talk. She weaved her way to the queen hut and hurried in side. A rainbow-y RainWing sat on the throne. She smiled at Sparky. "How may I help you?" She asked. "I need to find my parents." Sparky said. "What are their names?" "I don't know, but I ran away from them one year ago." "Ah, you are the case of Sparkling" "Call me Sparky. What is your name?" "Glory." "Yes, Queen Glory." "Let me take you to your parents, Citrus and Clementine" Chapter Six Limey Limey stared at the dragon in disbelief. "Wha-wh-what?" She stumbled. "Wh-what was his name?" Ash smiled, but Holly stepped forward. "His name was Snakeroot. Found a dragon named Rainbow and had four eggs." "Four?" Epic inquired. "Did they all hatch?" "We don't know, but possibly." "EPIC!" Limey shouted. "We cluld find our father!" Epic looked at Ash. "What is your name?" "Ash." Ash replied. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Collaborations Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (LimeyTheRainwing)